Home
by CranberryCrumbles
Summary: Victoria is faced with an unexpected, and unpleasant, change in her life.A short, self indulgent and fluffy one shot that any Plato X Victoria lovers will enjoy. Also hints of Mistoffelees x Jemima.


It was usually challenging to wake up before the sun did, but the crisp smell of Autumn creeping in though the curtain that served as the doorway to her den; slowly pulled Victoria out of her slumber. The white queen let out a long yawn, as she arched her back and stretched out her limbs. Jemima still slept quietly near her; curled up within a patchwork quilt that sweet Jennyanydots had made for them both as a gift.

A few months ago, Victoria's world shattered when she found her human owners had suddenly vanished. There was no warning, no hint or explanation as to why they left her, but they did all the same. The house was empty and hallow; all signs of warmth and safety sucked from it completely. For many days Victoria agonized over how she could have been blind to it all…she also was wrecked with guilt. Had she done something to provoke their abandonment? Did she spend too much time with the Jellicles, that they thought she didn't love or need them anymore? A small dish for food and water had been left outside the house... At first, she hoped they might return; that it was just a big misunderstanding. She would hover and wait by the house; looking for signs of life that never came. Misto had kept her company during those early days-trying to hide the hint of sadness in his eyes as Victoria prattled on that perhaps they just went on a trip...somewhere far away and exotic! It didn't take too long before that proved to be unlikely. The food and water dish never left the front steps. Victoria had stared sadly at that little dish for such a long time; hoping she would somehow find answers within her reflection. A few weeks later, the water had turned a muddy grey. She took off her little collar and left it there on the steps. That was when the tears came.

Her jellicle family stood by her side firmly during the transition. She stayed with Jenny in her den; drowning willingly in that lovely motherly warmth that constantly radiated from her to all cats. Nearly everyone had words of comfort for her; she wasn't the first cat to lose a human family and sadly wouldn't be the last. Munkustrap had assured her she would always have a safe home in the junkyard, even though he hardly needed to convince her of that. Victoria was so very grateful for her jellicle family, but the heartache of her human family's rejection was not something that healed overnight…though Jemima and her brilliance certainly helped push her on the path of recovery.

Sweet, lovely, happy Jemima! Victoria was a young queen now, at the beginnings of the prime of her life, and Jenny had offered to help set her up in a den of her own. "Oh no…I don't think I can stand to be alone right now..." Victoria's fragile voice strained at the thought, until Jemima bounced up and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "What if you weren't alone? We could be den-mates!" Her laughter was genuine and very contagious. Jemima was still a kitten but was just one lunar cycle away from officially reaching the age of a Queen. It would be sensible for them to stick together; they always had throughout the years.

The rest was history-within a week Victoria and Jemima had a humble little den of their own making. It wasn't located terribly far from Jenny's, so Victoria was always close to familiarity those times Jemima was away, but it did stand out slightly from everyone else's. Jemima was constantly searching the Junkyard for new and beautiful items to make the place feel more welcoming for Victoria. They had found thrown out rugs, that were soft and oh so wonderful to curl up on, and her friends brought them little odds and ends; a bookshelf, a long (slightly rusty) but beautiful mirror that reminded Victoria of a fairy tale- Tugger had even found a small mattress that he dragged over for them, (Victoria couldn't help but suspect Tugger knew where all the best cushioned and exotic items were in the Junkyard), and they quickly covered it in pillows and blankets. One afternoon Victoria had found some discarded cans of pastel paint, and after piling up a bunch of flatten cardboard, she and Jemima had painted them all in beautiful bright colors and drawings-Jemima even made a few paintings of their friends. Her rendition of Tugger and his mane, which she made about four times bigger than it was in real life, made Victoria laugh so hard her sides hurt. The whole junkyard could hear them laughing and gradually curious cats popped up to see what the commotion was about. They set the cardboard up along the walls of the den, just like how her humans had paintings on their walls. Everyone had awed over their efforts, and everyone _loved _Jemima's paintings. Tugger autographed his name next to his picture and mimicked the pose Jemima had drawn him making with great accuracy. Victoria couldn't remember the last time she saw Bomba roll her eyes that hard. But the best of all…Misto had brought the two queens a gift that nearly sent Jemima floating away on a cloud- a long string of star shaped lights that they strung around the walls. It brought a soft, warm glow to their new home and while Victoria had gasped loudly the first time she saw it, what really brought a big smile to her face was watching Jemima flit about like a hummingbird as Misto hung them up. Victoria couldn't be sure if they were battery operated, or if Misto truly was just that spectacular. It was probably the latter.

"OH! Misto-you're so wonderful! Victoria LOOK-we will have our own bit of magic right here every day! He's given us our own personal sky full of stars!"

Victoria hadn't missed Misto's glowing cheeks as Jemima grabbed him in a tight hug; nuzzling her face rapidly into his fluffy white chest. Jemima was an extremely affectionate cat; very few were spared her hugs and kisses-but Misto didn't just laugh her off as an excited kitten like the others. Victoria's eyes lowered and she respectfully turned her face away as Mistoffelees arms came up and pulled her into a more intimate embrace-resting his nose into her headfur and closing his eyes; a curious smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The gesture wasn't lost on Jemima, Victoria knew, because she could hear her friend's purring erupt without a beat. She suspected her friend went to sleep every night, staring at those little lights, and thinking of that moment with the magical cat. She also suspected that was the very reaction Misto hoped the gift would have. It was delightful to see the beginnings of love blossom like that between two cats she cared so much about. They made it look so effortless.

So no, it wasn't too hard for Victoria to pull herself out of sleep that morning. Every day it was getting a little easier. It was possible she may even start dancing again. (It had been weeks since anyone had seen her dancing; which concerned many, but they also were understanding of her somber mood.) She wanted to watch the sun come up; perhaps a clear and bright morning would ensure the entire day would be a good one. It would perhaps become a new routine for her…routines were a convenient distraction from her aching heart, after all. She tip-toed out of her den, leaving her friend to sleep soundly, and she made her way through the intertwining paths the junkyard offered.

It was so quiet; Victoria couldn't help but let her eyes dart back and forth-as if expecting something to jump out and startle her. She wondered if _he_ ever woke up early like this…

Further away from the towers and piles of random items and trash that make the junkyard what it was, there was a small little hill that Victoria had always been fond of; ever since she was a kitten. There was a single tree on the top of the hill, that always served as a favorite spot for kittens and cats alike to play on. So many treasured memories were centered on this hill for the white queen, but she especially loved it for the view; it was impressive enough that even Munkustrap was known to favor it. It was a helpful place to keep an eye on things and the jellicle protectors rotated shifts around it at night. She trotted over to the tree quietly and settled at the base of it-her tail swapping away some fallen and dead leaves so she could sit on the clean, albeit graying grass. She brought her knees up to her chin and began the patient wait for the sun. The sky was slowly beginning to brighten, there were still a few stars sprinkled in the sky, and Victoria couldn't help but smirk as she watched her white fur, (and everything else around her), gradually be covered in the palest of blue colors.

When her nose caught the faintest scent of pine needles, she knew Plato was near. So, he was awake this early…Victoria bit her lip as she slowly closed her eyes-wondering how long until he found her. Her heart began to beat so strongly that she could hear the thumping in her ears, and she noticed her paws began to shake like one of the leaves in the wind.

Only Plato had ever had this effect on her. Her emotions were difficult for her to understand, but simply because she was so young and inexperienced with love. Love… Was it love? If it was, what kind of love was it? She loved Jemima, Jenny, Demeter, Bomba, her _whole_ cat family…she adored Mistoffeelees…she adored all of them! Why was Plato so…complicated? When they were just kittens, she never had this problem. It was only when they both reached maturity did the balance shift. She loved him as she did everyone else, but somewhere along the way the love changed into something different that she couldn't understand. It frightened her endlessly.

Plato hadn't waited long before he came to her, after the news broke out that her human family were gone. He had somehow managed to catch her in one of the rare moments she had been alone after the sad story reached everyone's ears. She could always sense when he was near, it sometimes felt like his green eyes were always trained on her and nothing else. He hadn't said anything to her as he walked up, but he had placed his hands on her shoulders suddenly and pulled her to him in such a fierce embrace, that it sucked the very breath out of her body. Plato had held her so tightly, slowly rubbing the side of his face against her headfur- one of his paws coming up to rest on the back of her head, holding it against his chest in a protective manner-his nails gently massaging her scalp- while the other arm locked itself around her small waist. Victoria couldn't bring herself to hug him back, but that didn't seem to faze him. She just stood there, curled up against his chest, and she allowed her eyes to close. He had locked her there-and even though Victoria could barely process what was happening, she knew one thing: nobody had ever held her that way before. It was a firm, possessive hold and Plato managed to say everything he needed to without ever speaking a word. He left little kisses along her temple, and she felt him inhale her scent deeply as he nuzzled his face against the top of her head. When he did finally release her, after what seemed like forever, he simply placed one last, chaste kiss on her forehead. His eyes were filled with worry and perhaps sympathy. Plato never had a human family; most figured he preferred the freedom of being on his own. Whenever any of the toms, or occasional queen, would rub elbows and ask him why he never indulged in human relationships-he always brushed the question off with an apathetic shrug and smirk. Victoria realized when she looked up at him in this moment, that there was no questioning his empathy with her heartbreak. Perhaps Plato understood being let down better than anybody else did? Perhaps that was why he distanced himself from humans. It just hurt too much and he wanted to protect himself. Victoria had expected he planned to never leave her side that day, but the others interrupted the moment shortly after. With all the happenings that followed, she didn't get another moment alone with Plato. Though he was always near; she knew it.

When Victoria's eyes opened, he was there besides her at the base of the tree. She felt the warmth coming off him, and she gulped slowly-both of their breaths visible in the cold air and floating about their heads as white clouds that quickly vanished. His eyes were soft, and yet held a gleaming fervor as he stared at her.

"Victoria…"

Another shiver. Her name danced off his tongue with such gracefulness; a beautiful ring of syllables. Nobody but him ever spoke her name that way. Victoria's eyelids fluttered a bit, and she broke their stare by turning to face the sunrise. The sky was shifting from the pale blue to a purple and pinkish color. She tried to focus on watching the light gradually make its way up that tiny hill to them.

"…What am I to do with you, Plato…?" She spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

Plato's head tilted slightly at her, and his finger rose to brush underneath her chin-turning her face back to him. He barely needed to touch her-it was as if her head turned on its own. He was clearly thinking of what to say, and she saw his lips purse together in thought.

"You don't need to do anything."

A moment of silence passed between them, before Victoria brought a paw up and delicately brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes-it had become caught on one of his long, dark eyelashes. Her heart was racing again, and she faltered awkwardly; she had never touched him like that before. The moment was not loss on Plato, and she watched his expression lift; as if he was genuinely surprised. Victoria couldn't help but smile. The sun finally began to rise, and both she and Plato were basked in a bright pink light. Victoria was grateful for this, since she knew her cheeks were turning a similar shade on their own.

His lips claimed hers then, so suddenly and with an intensity that Victoria was unprepared for. She was still for a long, long moment. Plato's paws came up and rested on her shoulders, pulling her upper torso to him; his grip was strong, yet it was gentle enough that Victoria knew she could easily pull away if she wanted to. She did not.

After a few moments they had to break the kiss to breath, and Victoria's head dipped back as she inhaled sharply. Plato's face immediately pressed into the side of her neck, his own shoulders trembling slightly. When Victoria did not pull away, his grip tightened, and his arms immediately wrapped around her.

"Victoria…I-", his voice was slightly shaky, which caught Victoria off guard again, as she never heard him sound so vulnerable before. She brought her arms up and returned his embrace-in a motion that almost mimicked how he held her weeks ago. The irony was not lost on the white queen.

"This is the love I'm frightened of…" Victoria's shoulders hunched up as Plato's face jolted away from her neck -his green eyes wide as he stared at her with sudden confliction. "You're afraid of me?"

Victoria smiled gently, and it seemed to calm him for just a moment. "You terrify me." She continued before Plato could become upset-her voice trembling even if she tried hard to be brave. "Please understand…sometimes deep, deep down I feel like I am still a foolish little kitten, and I feel so unprepared for…" Victoria's eyes shifted, and she turned her face back towards the sunrise. "Everything." Her shoulders sunk down, and she let out a tiny sigh. Plato shifted to be closer to her, pulling her onto his lap in a secure hug that she did not once try to break. "You confuse me with your affection…it isn't like everyone else's." Victoria glanced up at him; afraid he may be upset by her confession. Plato's expression put her doubts at ease, as he smiled somewhat blissfully and even patiently at her-the fire that had been there moments ago dulled down. He lowered his face to her own, and Victoria felt his eyelashes brush against her skin-they were almost nose to nose.

"I love you, Victoria."

As he admitted out loud what Victoria always knew, deep down, her heart jumped into her throat. She waited a moment, opened her mouth to say something, but thankfully he cut her off. "You don't have to do anything, just like I said before. I just…wanted you to finally hear me say it out loud." Plato pulled his face from her and leaned back against the tree-his eyes now focusing above her head on the beautiful sky. "You can take your time. You can choose to love me too, or not…" Plato's ears flattened ever so slightly when he said that. "But please don't be afraid of me." His eyes then bore down into her, a sudden seriousness reflecting in them. "You have nothing to fear from me. I just want to be here for you; in any way you'll let me."

Victoria felt a warmth blossom in her chest, and she reacted naturally to his words-she leaned her face into his flank and nuzzled him sweetly; unable to contain her purring as she melted into his arms. She heard him gulp, but knew he tried to remain stoic, as always.

"I believe I...I m-may be in love with you as well..." Her voice was a bit fragile, and she spoke into his fur in a shy way, but she was sincere. She closed her eyes as he responded by tightening his grip around her. He kissed the top of her head and she felt the vibration of a low purr inside his chest. He smiled down at her with such compassion that Victoria couldn't help but pucker her lips in anticipation of getting another kiss.

"Pink is a good color on you." He winked.

Her mouth turned into a straight line, before Plato's eyebrow raised and he gestured down for her to look at her white fur-in the sunlight it reflected the bright pink color so well, that it looked like she had rolled around in sidewalk chalk.

Her laughter was loud, sudden, and a bit obnoxious as she was so caught off guard by his slight jab at humor. Victoria was known for her gracefulness, but when somebody really got her to laugh, it always sounded like a trumpet letting out an abrupt and unflattering blast. When she was a kitten, she was insecure about the way her laughter sounded, but as she got older, she grew to love it because it not only startled those around her- but made them laugh too. Plato looked at her in such a fond way as she was loudly laughing, and it wasn't long until he laughed along with her; another sound Victoria had not heard from him very often but one she could get used to. What was even more humorous was the realization Victoria had during this moment; even with all of Jemima's efforts the reality that hit Victoria was that sitting here with Plato, under the tree, in the soft light and with such raw emotion…she finally felt that cozy, unspoken warmth that a home brings you. That sense of security that was so cruelly snatched away from her. It was a feeling she never thought she would have again. It was everything to her, and she knew…her fear wasn't to love him, but to _not _love him. When their laughter settled, they shared a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, and full of all the promise in the world. They stayed under that tree the entire morning. Victoria was in no rush to head back home…she was already there.


End file.
